The twelve days of Christmas
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: The AA gang sings the twelve days of christmas! While opening gifts! Things get a little crazy. A song-fic, sort of.


**A/N: I wanted to write something Christmas-y… So here we go, it's a little crazy.**

**Also, anything in a singing voice is in italics. :)**

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone, I own nothing.**

Ema shrugged, walking in a group of all of the other Phoenix Wright characters.

"I don't know Mr. Wright, caroling?"

Her and many of Phoenix's other acquaintances had been walking to People Park, Phoenix had called them all the day before and told them to come to the park, though he didn't state why.

"Why not?" Phoenix replied, smirking. "It's Christmas eve." He even replaced his beanie hat with a Santa hat.

"B-but I have cards to send out and Lana wanted me to visit her and-"

"But wouldn't you want to spend Christmas Eve with your friends, Fraulien?"

Ema jumped out of her skin. "F-fop! When did you get here?!"

The Rock-star prosecutor simply smirked in reply.

Ema didn't notice how large the group was- She spotted Maya, Pearl, Larry, even Detective Gumshoe. Then there was Miles Edgeworth, Franziska Von Karma, Klavier, Apollo, and Trucy.

"Come on, Miss Skye! It'll be fun!" Trucy bounced. "I even worked out a duet with Mr. Hat!"

She pushed the secret switch hidden in her purse and Mr. Hat appeared.

"_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way!" _

Ema just stared at the wooden mannequin.

"But I can't sing!" She cried, still trying to wiggle her way out of the situation.

"But Fraulien, I have heard you sing often when you are alone in the office; you are quite good at it."

Ema nearly fainted.

"Y-you heard that!?"

The rock-star gave her a toothy grin. "Ja."

She pushed him away and caught up with Mr. Wright.

Maya smiled at her. "Ema, Mr. Nick even set up a special surprise…"

"Surprise?" Suddenly she felt eager.

Trucy bounced up to her father. "So, Daddy, what song are we going to sing?"

Phoenix closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"Hmm," He thought. "How about 'the Twelve days of Christmas'?" He didn't need to think too long, he had already planned all this out.

"Mr. Wright… I know I have cords of steel, but singing?" Apollo suddenly spoke up.

Ema grabbed his shoulders. "You too?! See, Mr. Wright? No one wants to sing…"

Apollo peeled her off his shoulders and looked ahead.

"Ema… Look!" He exclaimed.

She turned to see a large gazebo in the middle of the park, beautifully decorated with lights and garlands. Poinsettia flowers lined the railing, and small, merry berries hung in the leafy décor above.

Ema gasped in awe, there were even finely wrapped gifts all stacked neatly in the corner, some even had her name on them.

Pearl gasped too. "Mr. Nick! Are all of these for us!?"

Phoenix nodded and Pearl ran up to the gifts, taking one with her name.

"Not yet, Pearls," He said. "We have to sing while opening them, it will be fun."

"… Sing?" The now fifteen year old girl appeared to be confused.

Suddenly, Phoenix turned on the radio and the song he mentioned earlier began playing, the odd thing was, it didn't have the words.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me," _Phoenix sang, nodding to Pearl to open her gift.

And she did, "_A book about pear trees…?" _She half-sang, confused on why she was given a book when everyone knows she can't read.

"_On the second day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me," _This time he nodded to Trucy.

She opened the box. _"Two new outfits?!"_

"_And a book about pear trees…" _ Pearl sighed.

"_On the Third day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,"_

Now Franziska opened a box. _"Three electric whips?!" _She hugged them, getting zapped in the process.

"_Two new outfits!"_

"_And a book about pear trees…"_

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

Apollo opened a red-wrapped box, _"Four hair combs…?" _

_Three electric whips!_

_Two New outfits!_

_And a book about pear trees…_

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

Now it was Maya's turn, she gently opened a purple-wrapped box.

"_Five Burger coupons!!" _ She jumped for joy.

… _Four hair combs._

_Three electric whips!_

_Two new outfits!_

_And a book I can't read about pear trees…_

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

Now Edgeworth opened a box, "…"

"Come on, what did you get?" Phoenix asked.

"_Six boxes of 'Just for men' hair dye…"_

_Five burger coupons!!_

_Four hair combs…_

_Three electric whips! OW!_

_Two new outfits!_

_And a book I still can't read…_

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me, _

Klavier opened the next one, _"Seven new guitar picks, ja!"_

_Six boxes of hair dye…_

_Five burger coupons!_

_Four hair combs…?_

_Three painful whips!_

_Two new outfits! (Are these even my size?)_

_And a book about pear trees._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

Ema finally opened her box, _"Eight new bottles of fingerprint powder!!"_

_Seven new guitar picks!_

_Six boxes of dye…_

_Five burger coupons!_

_Four hair combs._

_Three electric whips! Ouch!_

_Two new outfits!!_

_And a book I can't read…_

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

Detective Gumshoe opened his box_, "Nine noodle packets!!! I was starving, pal."_

_Eight bottles of powder!_

_Seven new picks!_

_Six boxes of dye._

_Five burger coupons!!!_

_Four hair combs…_

_Three still hurting whips!_

_Two new outfits!!_

_And a book about pear trees. (Seriously, do I need this…?)_

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

It was Larry's turn now, "_Ten packs of jerky?" _

_Nine noodle packets, pal!_

_Eight bottles of powder!_

_Seven new picks!_

_Six boxes of dye._

_Five burger coupons!!!_

_Four hair combs…_

_Three electric whips!_

_Two new outfits!!_

_And a book about pear trees._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me,_

Mr. Hat appeared and opened a gift, _"A booklet with eleven jokes!!"_

_Ten packs of jerky !_

_Nine noodle packets, pal!_

_Eight bottles of powder!_

_Seven new picks!_

_Six boxes of dye._

_Five burger coupons!!!_

_Four hair combs…_

_Three electric whips!_

_Two new outfits!!_

_And a book about stinking' pear trees…_

One gift box remained, wrapped in red and blue papers.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me…_

Phoenix opened the box; he acted surprised when it was found empty.

"Really, having everyone here caroling together was enough…" He laughed.

"But daddy!" Trucy exclaimed. "That won't fit in the song!"

He chuckled. "Yes, it can, _twelve of my friends!"_

_A booklet with eleven jokes!!_

_Ten packs of jerky !_

_Nine noodle packets, pal!_

_Eight bottles of powder!_

_Seven new picks!_

_Six boxes of dye._

_Fiiiiiivvve buuuuurrgeeeeerrrrrr coupons!!!_

_Four hair combs…_

_Three electric whips!_

_Two new outfits!!_

_AND A BOOK ABOUT PEAR TREES!!_

Everyone fell over, laughing. Most of them were out of breath.

"See, now wasn't that fun? And you all got gifts."

"Gifts we don't want." Apollo coughed.

"Mr. Nick, I don't like my gift…" Pearl sighed.

"Ah, you guys should just be happy I brought you together."

Klavier inched over to Ema.

"Fraulien, I believe you and I are standing beneath mistletoe." He grinned.

"Wh-what?!" Ema shoved him away and ran to the other corner of the gazebo.

"I can't wait to use my coupons!" Maya exclaimed happily.

"Seriously, hair dye? You guys must really hate me…" Miles sighed.

Franziska actually fell unconscious from holding her electrified whips too long.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas!!"

**A/N: It's a bit early, but Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!!**

**And don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
